supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Milnes Family/Transcript
Revolving Line of Credit Announcer:Tonight One of the Most Tear Eyed Episodes with Dad is about to head to war Submisson Reel Jullie:Hi We are Milnes Family,Im Jullie Dale:And I'm Dale and we have 7 Kids Adrianna is 8 Jullie:Eve is 7 Dale:Violet and Jodie are 5 Julie:Alex and Jordan whos 3 Arrival Observation Begins and Jordon are watching Top Wing on TV Julie:Choose a different activity please Alex:NO WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WINGGGGGG Julie:I'm sorry it's time Jordon:We will pee in our pants Julie:No Oh My God,Thats not Appreciable Stella:The First thing I'll see is the boys wanted to watch Top Wing but Julie said "No More Top Wing" so the boys are playing a little game Julie:YOU DO NOT KICK ME IN PRIVATE AREAS YOUNG MAN YOUR SPEEDY PLUSH IS GONE Jordan Jordon:Sorry Julie:ITS TOO LATE NOW Puts Jordan's Speedy Plush in Toy Time Out Box Julie:Boys You are not going to behave this way Stella:Mum gives up but for the boys its a Victory Puts Charlie and the Chocolate Factory DVD in Dale:NO, Turn THE TV OFF YOU ARE NOT WATCHING A MOVIE,YOU Should LISTEN TO YOUR Mommy FOR THE FIRST TIME. YOU SHALL GIVE US RESPECT LunchTime Stella:Lunchtime is always a nightmare Julie:You need to eat 2 Carrort Sticks Alex:It's yucky Dale:Do you want to get sick again? Alex:No Dale:THATS IT! I'll TAKE YOUR ROD FIGURE TOY AWAY Puts Alex's Cadet Rod Toy in Toy Time Out Box Alex: What a Horrible person Observation Continues Stella:Mum is trying to put the boys down for a Nap but the boys is giving them disrespect Julie:I'm not gonna play games with you,Boys you need to take a nap Jordon:WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WING AND MICKEY AND THE ROADSTER RACERS Julie:No You are not Alex:No! Not unless you agree to my demands Dale:LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER Alex:Yes Dale:SAY IT AGAIN Alex:Yes Sir Stella:Why do you ask them to say like Yes Sir or No Sir? Alex:In the Army we have to say those things The Other Kids came Home Boys Coloring Their Mickey Mouse Colouring Book Stella:Err What's your Name Eve:Im Eve Stella:Hi Eve Nice to Meet you And we have Adrianna Adrianna:Yes Stella:Hi Violet:Hi What's your name Stella:Im Stella you must be Violet Violet:And this my sister Jodie Stella:Hi Jodie Put their Disney Backpacks on the Floor and take their shoes off Talk with The Girls is Holding Her Skye Plush Stella:How do you feel about Daddy Going Adrianna:Sad Dinnertime Stella:Dinner time is a nightmare Alex:IM NOT EATING THAT PASTA Julie:You got to Violet:Done Julie:Ok gives the boys their Sippy cups Dale:You Need to eat or else you will lose your Mickey Mouse imagine Ink,Do you Understand? SHUT YOUR damn MOUTH AND EAT it or I'll smack you in the jaw Stella: It's Scary to see Dad Yelling at his own sons Bedtime is wearing Her My Little Pony PJs,Holding Small Minnie Mouse plush in one hand and brushes her Teeth Jordon:WE WANT TO WATCH TOP WING YOU (Bleep) Julie:NO YOU BOTH ARE NOT WATCHING TOP WING ITS BEDTIME SO YOU NEED TO LAY DOWN AND I don't LIKE THAT TALK YOUNG MAN Alex:NO Jordon:Adrianna Can you let us Use your TV To Watch Top Wing Adrianna:No its bedtime Julie:Dont ask your Sister to watch Top Wing,Do That again or you will lose Your Cars Jigsaw puzzle Jordan:I DONT CARE, you b**** Minutes Later and Jordon watch Top Wing on Alexs IPad Julie:No Boys I told you not to watch Top Wing during Bedtime Alex:HANDS OFF, b**** Julie:HEY DONT YOU TELL YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT YOUNG MAN SO SHUT YOUR EYES AND SLEEP Jordan:I DONT CARE IT's YOUR PROBLEM Julie:I Care Boys you still not watching Top Wing Eve:Its been 20 Minutes Julie:Boys you need to go to sleep or else I'm taking your BaddyMcbat Plush and you Alex Your Top Wing Colour Wonder too Stella:Ive seen it I need to have a talk with Mum and Dad about the problems need to be addressed Parents Meeting Household Rules Stella:Here are the Rules,You need to listen very Carefully,1 is Treat your Mummy and Daddy with Respect,2 Talk Kindly Talking Unkindly means Alex:Swearing Stella:Ok Swearing Means Saying No No Words,3 Means No More Bottles and Pacifiers,Ok Stella:The Next Thing This for You Adrianna I got you a Frozen Reward Chart and For Eve I got you a Belle One Eve:Princess Belle Stella:Thats Right,This is for you Gives Eve Princess Belle Reward Chart Eve:Wow she looks beautiful Stella:For Violet I got you a Minnie Mouse Reward Chart and this is for you Jodie is a Rapunzel Reward Chart and for Alex I got you Mickey Mouse Reward Chart and Finally for Jordan I got you Cars Reward Chart Julie:The Kids love their Reward Chart Naughty Bench Stella:Few Minutes Later Mum is trying to tell Alex to turn of the Computer to take a nap is watching The Beat Bugs on Netflix Julie:Alex its time to Turn off the Computer Alex:NO, go to hell you belladonna! Julie:Yes its Naptime Alex:(Bleep) No Julie: Don't YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD AND NOW YOU WILL SIT ON THE NAUGHTY BENCH NOW YOUR CARS COLOR WONDER IS TAKEN AWAY Puts Alex on the Naughty Bench and Put his Cars Colour Wonder in Toy Time out Box,Alex Escapes the Naughty Bench and goes upstairs and watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on TV in his Room Julie:Turn off Mickey Mouse Clubhouse,You're not allowed to watch that while you have to stay in timeout Drags Alex back Downstairs and she Puts Alexs Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVD in Toy time out Box Alex:I (Bleep) Hate You Puts Alex's Iron Man Action Figure in Toy time out Box Minute Later Julie:You Been Placed here because you didn't listen to me,What you need to say? Alex:Sorry Julie:Thank You Bye Bye Sippy Cups Stella:So what are we going to do is gonna get rid of the sippy cups because they don't need it anymore Julie:Ok Boys we gonna say Goodbye to the Sippy Cup Alex:NO WE DONT WANT TO Jordan:WE WANT TO KEEP IT Dale:Sorry we are getting rid of it Julie:Look at your New Cups Its Top Wing,I Knew you Like Top Wing,Do You? Jordan:WE WANT TO KEEP OUR SIPPY cups! Dale:Sorry we are take it away because you DONT Need Them anymore Alex:WE Want to (Cries) Keep our Sippy Cups Stella:Ok Mum Don't Give in Julie:Boys you are not having your Sippy Cups Back,Carry on Complaining you boys you Boys will go on the Naughty Bench Alex:NO Julie:Thats it Naughty Bench and you aswell I'm taking your Toy Story Coloring Book Away Put the Boys Toy Story Coloring Book into Toy Time Out Box Stella:Good Work Mum Minutes Later Julie:You been placed here for not listening to me and hand me your Sippy Cup,What you need to say Alex:Sorry Julie:Thank You I'm giving your new bottle,How look nice it is,Are you ready Alex:Yes Julie:Thats I like you to see Drinking out of your Big Boy Cup Its Only got Swift,Brody and Rod Julie:What you need to say Jordan:Sorry Julie:Thank You Goodbye Pacifiers Stella:With the Sippy Cups are gone the next thing is to ditch out of the Pacifiers,These Boys are 3 Years old and they don't need their Pacifiers anymore is Holding Purple and Blue Polka Dot Shopper Bag Stella:Tonight you going to tell them they will be sleeping without their Pacifiers Dale:When Stella is holding the Bag and I thought what a right time to get rid of them and then Alex started to get Emotional Stella:Lets Look at Alexs Draw First Julie:Ok Alex:I Want my Pacifier Julie:Let me Explain we deciced to take the Pacifier away because you don't need them anymore because youre a big boy,You don't need them anymore we gonna send them to the Hospital to give to other parents who need them and they leave you a Surprise for you Stella:The Talk gets Alex Over the Line he understands that he don't need his pacifier Boys are having one last Suck Dale:Alright Last Suck Now after your last suck,This is going back in that bag,Ok Gift Bag Surprise Boys Are Eating Coco pops Cereal Bar and watch Paw Patrol on TV Dale:Whats happened last night that's magical Alex:We slept without the Pacifiers is holding 2 Mickey Mouse Shopper Bag Stella;Morning Boys Gives the boys Mickey Mouse Shopper Bags Alex;Yes Julie:Wow Big Boy Pjs and What's on it Alex:Top Wing Julie:I Think Jordon got the same and you also got Big Boy Toothbrush Dale:Thats it the Pacifiers are gone forever Thought Book Stella:Since Dale is heading Off to War soon it will be a right time to get the kids Stella:When I was Younger my Grandma and Grandpa Moved away from each other it was most scary experience to deal with so my Parents gave me a pink drawstring bag and theres a Thought Book so if anything worries you you can talk to me or mommy Gives Top Wing String bag to Alex and Jordan Stella:This is for the Boys Stella:This one is for your(She Gives Violet a Pink Minnie Mouse Draw string Bag) Violet:Thank You Stella:Youre Welcome and For Jodie I got you a Rapunzel Drawstring Bag Gives Rapunzel Drawstring Bag to Jodie Jodie:Thanks Stella Stella:And Finally for Adrianna I got you a Belle One Gives Adrianna a Belle Draw String Bag Adrianna:Wow Revealed a Mickey Mouse Notebook,Jordon Revealed a Cars Notebook,Jodie Revealed a My Little Pony Notebook,Violet Revealed a Frozen Notebook and Adrianna Revealed Shopkins Notebook Snack Box {in the cupboards and the pantry, we find Oreos, cookies, hostess twinkles, hostess cupcakes, Suzy Q's, twizzlers, sno balls, skittles, Dunkin donuts, dried fruit, gushers, Cap'n Crunch, beef jerky, slim Jim's, Halloween candy, energy drinks, grape soda, Coca Cola, various trail mixes, mixed nuts, dried sea weed, etc.) The Cinema Stella Goes Away for Few Days The Boys Vs The Babysitter Julie:Adrianna is invited to her Friends Birthday Party and Jodie and Violet are at Their Friends House so ive decided to hire the Babysitter Julie:Ok They got One Hour of TV and tell them that one Hour is done Elisa:Ok Elisa:Ok Boys You got One Hour of TV and them One Hour is Up that's when TV turns off Boys are Watching Top Wing,The Lion Guard and Mickey and The Roadster Racers on TV Hour Later Elisa:Boys its time to Turn the TV off Now Jordon:NO Alex:NO WE WANT MORE TOP WING Elisa:Its time to do Different things,Ok that means it's time for you to go find something else to do, like go read a book, play outside, or something. Throws the Remote at Elisa Elisa:Boys Jordon:(Bleep) Off you Overweight Woman Elisa:This language is unacceptable do you understand? Puts Jordan's Donald Duck Plush into Toy Time Out Box, then she puts Jordan and Alex on the Naughty Bench and sets the timer Elisa: Oy...(she sits down on the couch) Rest of the Family Comes Home Julie:Hi Elisa:Ive put your sons on the Naughty Bench for say the F Word to me...Alex threw the remote at me...they refused to turn off the tv after their hour was up. Julie:Really The Boys got Sent to the Naughty Bench Again Girls are watching Star Vs the Forces of Evil Alex:I Want to watch the Lion Guard Violet:No We are watching Star Vs the forces of Evil Alex:I WANT TO WATCH THE LION GUARD SO GIVE ME THE REMOTE Violet:No Bites Violets Finger Julie:Alex,Naughty Bench Cries in Pain Julie:Ill will take care of it Drags Alex to the Naughty Bench and put Alex's Thunder Hollow Playset in to Toy Time Out Box Alex:She Deserves to be on the naughty bench Julie:What Plaster do you want Violet:Cinderella is watching Top Wing on Dale's IPad Dale:That's it, Naughty Bench for you young man DONT TAKE THINGS WITHOUT ASKING MY PERMISSION Puts Jordan's Rocket Ship in to Toy time out Box Jordan:I WANT MY ROCKET back Dale:No Its too late now White sheets Stella: "today I am going to introduce the white sheets, because Dale and Julie never disallowed the boys to touch use or go, so the white sheet should let them know that it is not touchable. No touch, no use and no go," Dale: "When you see a white sheet Jordan, that means, just for you and Alex, not touchable. Not touch, no use, and no go, or else you will be put on the naughty bench." Chaos at Bedtime Julie:Boys you need to go to bed because you got Pre School in Morning Jordon:DONT TELL US WHAT TO DO Julie:IM YOUR mommy AND I CAN TELL YOU WHAT TO DO SO DO AS YOURE TOLD Alex:WE WANT TOP WING NO GO BEDDY BYE Julie:Cut it out Boys Jordan:You Ugly (Bleep) Julie:WHAT DID WE TOLD YOU ABOUT SAYING THESE NO NO WORDS Puts Jordan's Baby Simba Plush into Toy Time Out Box DVD Meeting Reinforcements Stella runs out of time Aftermath Family Update Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts